


Sleep Like A Baby Tonight

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, a UFUT fanfiction, fanficception I guess, my OC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steffan Feldingsen discovers another baby troll, like the many being abandoned in his area. He takes it home with him to live and discovers much more than he would have thought - that certain pedigrees can shake the foundation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Like A Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwanted Free Ugly Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477092) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



SLEEP LIKE A BABY TONIGHT (1)

A fantroll filled UFUT thing.

 

Your name is Steffan Feldingsen, and you have just found a troll curled up in a blanket by the shop where you work, shivering against the wind and whimpering in his sleep. It's thin, and sneezes every now and then. You stare at it for a minute.  
It isn't any of your business, and your girlfriend might not be pleased if you bring a stray home - especially a troll, they cost a lot to feed - but he shivers and goes still and your heart melts a little. He's just a baby, by the looks of it, and is nosing the blanket unhappily. You reach out and pick him up, tucking him into your jacket and wrapping your coat around him and feeling your heart pang again as he snuggles against the warmth. You've never met a troll who trusts so quickly, and you have a feeling he has no other choice. He shivers and coughs again, and you know you have to take him home.  
He's so skinny you know he hasn't been fed for a while, not properly, and light bruises that look like little blue poppy petals mar his skin here and there - what from, you don't know - and he coughs again, obviously cold still. You can feel him through your shirt - and he is as cold as a tiny furry ice cube. 

You have of course seen the campaign which helps with the treatment of trolls, and bite your lip. You had noticed that trolls with powers had been reported for being dumped more often than those without - a few new powers had cropped up now and again, and some people didn't want their purebreds being near these ones. But normal baby trolls have been abandoned around your area, and you had wondered about firing off an email about it. However, your girlfriend, Tlinis, told you not to yet - something about checking statistics. You'd done as she said - you knew she wasn't trying to avoid trouble, but more trying to gather enough evidence. Tlinis tended to run into trouble rather than away from it.  
Obviously, this proves the incidents more than anything. The baby troll nuzzles you and purrs - like a cricket or a cat - and you close the door after you as you walk into the apartment. Tlinis is sat on her laptop, watching a video of sai techniques - she has a pair of wooden ones that she adores and can use, and her grandmother keeps the real fatally dangerous pair at her house, where the licence for them is - and is not looking as you walk in and hang your coat on the peg.  
She is looking, however, when the troll in your arms lets out a cute yawn, and her gaze hardens as it lands on you.  
"The fuck? Is that a troll?" She asks it slowly and shit you know exactly how deeply in trouble you are.  
"Uh....yes? It's ....just a baby! It's really cold! Someone had left it by the shop...." You hold it - no, him - closer and she presses two elegant fingers to her forehead.  
"How can we afford a ...a....troll? How?" She seems to be about to say more when he moves his face away from you, blinking sleepily before spotting her and lifting his arms uncertainly. A sort of blue light - light? Fire? Something else? - surrounds him, flickering and she presses a hand to her mouth, eyes welling a little. She moves closer to you, scooping him out of your arms in a surprisingly maternal manner while it flickers more, rubbing his little curvy horns and humming to him as he purrs deeply.  
"He's a psychic." She looks up at you. "Only females should be psychics, did you know? Not many male psychics. The males usually get sold cheap as pets or guard animals....He seems very strong for his age....Male psychics are mutants....no wonder he got dumped. He looks very beautiful, probably a bred one who didn't meet requirements. Poor little guy..." She strokes his horns softly again, earning a deep purr and a cuddle.  
"I wonder if he has a name."  
He looks up and starts babbling.  
"Arcias pedigree no bad stop shield young young baby just protect fetch sit leave alone protector what call no bad Arcias."  
She stares as do you. He blinks and then tilts his head.  
"Arcias. Arcias Arcias Arcias. Your name your name your name learn Arcias Arcias Arcias."  
He obviously has little or no idea what words mean, but it's clear what he's been taught to be his name. However, he seems to have taken other words in alongside it, which makes you wonder if he said that spiel whenever he heard 'name'. Probably.  
"Arcias." Tlinis smiles and points to herself. "Tlinis."  
He stays silent.  
She points again but it's clear he has no clue. You grin a little.  
"Give it up. Let's bathe him and make him one of those nest things your grandma's troll has."  
Even if you completely hate Lumiae's psycho baby troll with the sharp and nasty teeth, you do know a little about trolls from watching him. Such as if it hisses, it will bite, and that they love any food, and that they sleep in weird ground nests. You forgot the proper name for it.  
Arcias stirs a little at the mention of bathing, looking suspicious. So he does know some stuff. You head off to turn on the shower, hoping he won't twig too soon.

An hour later you and Tlinis both find yourselves soaked in soapy water and dealing with a screaming psychic troll who, by the blue glow around everything and the ominous creaking, is attempting to dismantle your shower. It isn't happening just yet, but you just know the next time - if there will be one, if Tlinis lets you keep him - he may very well do so. You wash the last of the baby shampoo out of his tangled mess of hair, and Tlinis scoops him into the fluffiest towel you own, cooing to him and gently calming him down. His claws have ripped your shirt a little but he seems to be calmer now, wailing and shivering instead of the banshee screeching and freaking out going on a few minutes ago. The blue glow disappears from the tap, but you are rather worried that the next time you bathe him he may not be so careful with the shower. Or learn how to break it.  
She rubs at his hair, getting it dry with her hair dryer - which for some reason she never lets you use - and smiling as it fluffs a bit. She then produces a brush and combs through his tangles carefully with it as you head towards the door.  
"I'm going to see if I can find him any clothes in the shops," you call over your shoulder, and she nods in a distracted manner.

As you step into the shop, you notice a woman carrying a troll on her shoulders towards expensive looking clothing, and shudder. Some people still loved buying tailored clothes from Crocker Corp for their trolls, but you know kids' clothes fit just as well from seeing trolls walk around in the same stuff as children. You move to the children's section, and pick up a few different styles of clothing, including a huge white hoodie meant for an eight year old. The troll from before is sniffing a little at some of the clothes, earning it a furious glare from the woman who owns it.  
It does annoy you how most people assume that since a pet is legally theirs, they can control their behaviour. You ignore it, however, and take the clothes to the checkout. Most of the tops and things are plain, as you don't yet know what he likes.

When you get back, you find a surprising sight awaiting you in one of your shirts - a fluffy haired Arcias, who not only looks more presentable but actually has hair past his shoulders, making him look actually very feminine. Before it had been a tangled mess. You gape a little, and Tlinis comes out of her room - a spare room of sorts, actually - with two blue ribbons, whistling. He obediently sits down on the sofa, waiting as she ties his hair into two little pigtails. And fuck if that isn't the most adorable thing you have ever seen.  
You dig through your bags and pull out the hoodie and a pair of jeans, handing them to Tlinis.  
"Nice. Let me just change the princess, then."  
She carts him off into the bathroom, motioning you towards the laptop, which has a tab open on pesterchum - your account.  
Oh god, it's the Wicked Witch of Sharp Swords and Threats.

deceptionAmbassador (DA) started pestering regalitySurfacing (RS)  
DA: greetings stupid one (--)  
DA: granddaughter says you brought in a troll and need help (--)  
RS: Hello Lumiae.  
DA: we agreed you would call me sir (--)  
RS: I'm not calling you that.  
DA: okay, say please and I will give you help with little Arcias (--)  
RS: pleaSe help uS with the troll  
DA: there we go (--)  
DA: I knew granddaughter had trained you well (--)

This is why you hate your potential mother in law. She's horrible.  
Okay, so she enjoys making fun of you in subtle ways. Go figure. Well. Not that subtle. She hints that your partner is training you like a dog, which isn't exactly pleasing to your ego.  
Never mind. You can do this.

DA: Denebe wishes to talk to you (--)  
DA: you want to talk to him? (--)  
RS: alright, Fine  
RS: I'll talk to him  
DA: Heyidiot =^OnO^=  
RS: Space bar  
DA: *growl*=^-n-^=  
RS: What iS it that you want?  
DA: I want to meet with your troll might be cool never know =^ouo^=  
RS: He can hardly Speak yet, you know  
RS: But Fine, I'll talk to Lumiae and arrange it  
RS: AS long aS you don't Scratch up my thingS again  
DA: *grin* no promises stupid =^ouo^=  
DA: I see (--)  
DA: it would be good for him to socialise (--)  
DA: I don't see why not (--)  
RS: I don't want him teaching my troll to hate me  
DA: He won't (--)  
DA: he will behave himself (--)  
DA: you don't need to make your troll a pile by the way (--)  
DA: he will make one himself (--)  
RS: that iS good then  
RS: why don't you bring Denebe around tomorrow?  
DA: I shall do so (--)  
deceptionAmbassador stopped pestering regalitySurfacing

Fuck your life.


End file.
